


【亮仓】迫不及待

by lancanghua



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), 亮仓 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 亮仓, 锦户亮/大仓忠义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancanghua/pseuds/lancanghua
Summary: 一篇H的亮仓小短文，则亮左仓右~请知悉~人物OOC属于我~





	【亮仓】迫不及待

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇H的亮仓小短文，则亮左仓右~请知悉~  
> 人物OOC属于我~

锦户亮直接走到大仓忠义身边，执起大仓的手，顺便拉起来并且对着他唱歌的这个桥段，其实在剧本里是没有的，只是当锦户走到大仓身后的时候，突然内心产生了强烈了想法，还未过脑，已经牵起了大仓的手，大仓手指修长，常年打鼓的缘故，手掌以及指腹握住鼓棒的地方，有些老茧，锦户的手指从大仓的掌心滑到指尖，突然一股电流连接相握的手指，两人对视着，下一瞬，放开，各回到自己的位置，继续完成舞台的表演。

渴望总是那么迫不及待，舞台结束，告别其他人员，锦户亮和大仓忠义就分别搭车到了锦户亮的家，这里大仓忠义经常来，锦户亮的家很简单，没有过多的装饰，沙发也是在宜家随便买的布艺沙发，也就只能最多坐三个人的长度，以前大仓吐槽过，怎么居然没买皮质的沙发，被锦户亮直接按倒啃了一通。

为了避免注意，锦户亮先到家了几分钟，这几分钟他一直站在玄关并未进去，等门铃响起的那刻，门也瞬间开启，从开启的门缝闻到了那过于熟悉的香水味，一只胳膊伸出去，直接把那人从门外拉了进来，大仓还未来得及说句话，嘴巴已经被封的严严实实，手上从便利店买的啤酒也随着落地。

从玄关到客厅，衣服凌乱的扔在地上，到沙发时，金属皮带落地的声音混在喘息声里尤其明显。

吻过于热烈，双臂禁锢着大仓压倒在沙发里，有一瞬间大仓觉得自己要窒息而亡。亲吻带起的啧啧声，在这种时间，总是显得过去色情，衬衫以及裤子已经全被扒掉，三人的沙发对于大仓的个头来说过于短了，长时间的亲吻以及过短的沙发卡住大仓的头部，让大仓发出不满的哼唧声。锦户亮放开了大仓，抵着额头，眼睛里满是欲望。

“还不够……”锦户亮的声音已经开始沙哑紧致，大仓听的出他的忍耐，以及紧紧相贴的下身，锦户在告诉大仓，他快要爆了。

“亮，沙发弄得我好难过，不舒服。”被沙发卡住的感觉确实很难过，大仓嘟着那已被亲吻的红肿的嘴抱怨着，眼睛里都是委屈的雾气。

“好……”话音刚落，锦户亮直接就双臂穿过大仓的腋下，把大仓饱了起来，因为过去突然，大仓吓得双臂紧紧搂住了锦户的脖子，双腿缠绕在锦户精瘦却有力的腰间，后臀接触到的地方是硬挺与炽热。

锦户家的卧室床垫是大仓挑选的，在收到货之后，锦户专门打了电话给大仓：我以为你会买的水床。大仓听到后直接挂了电话，他知道这是锦户亮小恶魔心态爆发，报复他上次说沙发怎么不买皮质的呢。一起拍剧的前辈来问怎么了，脸那么红的时候，大仓只能瞎编说有点热，可能热的脸红。转过脸恶狠狠地像吉娃娃一样咬着牙，想着要咬死锦户亮。

锦户亮从浴室最下方的柜子里拿着润滑剂出来的时候就看到大仓像滩水一样摊着，尤其慵懒，眼睛微眯看着锦户，在暧昧的暖色灯下，媚眼如丝。

锦户亮直接给大仓判了死刑，今天他要完蛋了。

“忠义，我知道你明天没有行程对不对。”附上大仓，锦户亮舔舐着大仓好看的耳垂，舌尖有意无意的顶着他的耳洞，耳垂上满是水泽，因为微痒和顶着耳洞时的快感，大仓扭动着身子，似乎想要挣脱开不受自己控制的这种感觉和状态，可是手指却抓紧了锦户的肩膀。

“呃……嗯，明天休息……亮……所以……今天都随你。”

这句话犹如打开了锦户可以为所欲为的开关，不再是轻柔舔舐，锦户亮直接附上大仓本已有些红肿的唇，似乎要把这唇吃进肚子里，牙齿咬住大仓的唇，研磨，放开，咬起，放开，再狠狠堵住，舌尖入侵，扫过每一寸口腔内所能触及的地方，与大仓柔软的舌共舞，交缠，津液从无法闭合的嘴角留下，沾湿床单，灯光的照射下，熠熠生辉。

放开已经被折磨的红肿不堪的唇，逐渐下移，侵占锁骨，细细的啃噬着，在一字的锁骨上留下细碎的齿痕以及吻痕，含住一颗红珠，舔舐，研磨，啃咬，锦户亮记得大仓之前在杂志上有说最喜欢的身体部位是乳首，因为锦户亮喜欢。想到这里，甜蜜的笑了出声，大仓忠义从快感中抬头，不解的望向锦户亮：嗯？

“忠义果然记得我喜欢的一切。”继续埋首奋战，左手手指插进大仓的嘴里，调戏着他的舌头，模仿着交合的动作。

舔舐厮磨着右边的红珠，右手捏住左边的，时而轻，时而重，这里是大仓的敏感点之一，激的大仓用力挺起腰身，腰腹都绷的紧致。

“啊，亮……亮……不行了……”仅仅抱住亮的头，乳首传来的快感，让大仓觉得自己快要溺死。

“忠义，还未到……。”放开可怜的红珠，继续下移，幽暗丛林里本是睡着的物拾已经完全站立，前端还吐着乳白的精液。

就像小恶魔，锦户亮绕过了这里，手掌附上大仓大腿内部细嫩的皮肤，仅仅是抚摸。

“呃……哈……拜托，亮……请帮帮我……”急需释放的地方，总是因为锦户的撩动而又不直接的触碰，导致无法释放，大仓很难受，就连语调都带上了鼻音。

“帮你什么？忠义……”

“拜托帮我释放，亮，真的很难过。”大仓已经开始扭动，甚至想翻身，借用床单来达到释放的目的，却被锦户狠狠的压住了。

“不行，忠义，我要你今晚的第一次在未触碰的情况下射出来。”

说完，锦户亮便不在理睬大仓的不满与抗议，亲吻着小腹那处谁都逃不过的敏感点，一下一下的，不轻也不重，却足以让大仓沉溺。

随着锦户亮把手移到大仓的腰眼，以及不间断的腹部亲吻，大仓忠义的腿开始剧烈的抖动，小腿筋肉紧绷，脚背都已经勾直，终于在腰部奋力上挺中，释放了自己。

急切的喘息着，瞪着锦户亮，满是委屈：“亮，你欺负我。”

锦户亮抬起头，嘴上沾到了大仓喷薄而出的液体，大仓瞬间脸部红透如他们前几天刚吃的北海道帝王蟹。

锦户亮毫不客气地堵住了大仓的嘴，嘴角黏附的液体也在亲吻中在两人口腔里交替，淡淡的腥味让大仓咬了下锦户亮的舌尖，来表述不满。

“自己的味道如何，我的忠义……现在才是正题好吗。”

“嗯……”当微凉的润滑剂被锦户亮挤进后穴的时候，大仓还是向后退收缩了，外来的异物感，不管做了多少次，总是有些不适应。

“嘘……忠义，放松，去感受它……”锦户亮轻声在大仓的耳边说道，温热的气流进去耳朵，让大仓忍不住打颤：“亮……”

手指在后穴轻轻的按压，直到松软，继续推进手指，刚进去，就被后穴迫切的包裹，慢慢的松动，按压着内壁，前进，直到那点，轻轻按压，大仓忠义惊得几乎要挺起上半身。

拔出，增加一指，继续按压那一点，拔出，再增一指，进入，继续按压，强烈的快感犹如暴风过境，大仓被快感侵袭，神经感触犹如电流过境，身体剧烈的抖动，前面刚释放的东西已经再次挺立坚硬。

“啊……亮……亮……拜托……我不行……了，哈……”

拔出手指，带出了些许肠液，后穴一张一合，似乎要挽留，不舍得手指的离开。

“忠义……感受我……”锦户拉下那紧紧握住床单的手，因为用力，手指都有些发白，向下，直到手指触碰到，直到手掌握住自己那早已炽热坚硬挺立的分身。带着大仓的手上下撸动着，感受着炽热以及筋肉的跳动。

“亮……不愧是……巨根呐”

“忠义，要吃掉它吗？让它感受你的紧致与销魂……嗯？”充满恶意与戏弄的手指再次进入后穴，只在那一点按压。

“啊……亮……嗯，要……要吃掉它……亮……”

回答大仓的是，抵在穴口的硬挺，微微的适应，便直捣黄龙，整根没入，紧致的包裹以及炽热硬挺的填充，让两人都发出了满足的叹息。

待后穴适应后，锦户亮便犹如开足了马达般，快速的插入抽出，每一次都是整根插入，整根拔出，让坚挺每次都达到所能触及的最深处，而不留恋那个敏感点。

囊袋拍打臀部的声音，肠液随着坚挺每次抽查带出来的水声，以及大仓忠义那忍不住也无需忍的呻吟声，让整个房间都充满了淫靡之气，让锦户亮恨不得把自己顶进大仓的身体里。

翻转过大仓的身体，跪趴着的姿势让锦户更加得心应手，每一次的狠厉，都让大仓觉得自己快要钉进了床垫里，锦户亮每次都是这么猛烈。

快感侵袭，大仓几乎要跪不住了，上半身已经瘫软在床上，如果不是被锦户亮楔入，以及有力的手托着胯骨，大概大仓早就趴下了。

猛烈之后是让人受不了的温柔，动作放慢，每一次都顶在敏感点，每一次大仓那甜腻的惊叫就是对温柔最好的回复。

大仓快要释放了，手颤抖着想要摸向自己，可是却被锦户阻拦。

“说了，之前那是第一次，这是第二次要你在不被触碰的情况下，被我直接做到射。”舔了舔大仓那也被锦户折磨过的耳垂，挺直身体，开始快速的挺进与抽出，大仓的嗓子已经开始有些嘶哑，随着每一次的动作，嘶哑的呻吟声无法阻止的破口而出。

锦户更胀大了些，在大仓身体里开始强烈跳动的筋肉告知他们，锦户亮也要到了。

“亮……哈……哈……我撑不住了……”话音刚落，大仓高潮了，趴在床上，已是无多大力气，背后是锦户亮，严严实实的趴压在大仓的背上，大仓能感觉到锦户射出的液体在自己后穴流动，耳边是锦户亮重重的喘息声。

休息稍许，未管锦户亮是不是还在自己身体里，大仓觉得自己累到快要睡着的时候，直接被锦户亮抱了起来。

“去洗澡……”

淋浴的水温，锦户亮永远都会调整到大仓忠义最喜欢的温度。大仓忠义把自己完全交给锦户亮，涂上沐浴乳，揉出泡沫，冲洗，大仓忠义舒服的几乎要摊下去。

“忠义，我有说结束了吗？”锦户亮的声音在耳边响起，像是不满。

“欸？亮……可是好累哦……”抱着锦户亮，撒娇似的晃了晃，整个人也像个无尾熊一样挂在锦户亮身上。

“可是忠义说过的随便我哦……忠义要反悔吗？”锦户亮恶意的用已经站起来的家伙顶了顶大仓忠义，不由分说，已经抬起了大仓的一条腿，挂在自己的臂弯里，硬挺没入松软的后穴，快速的挺动。

“亮……啊不行了，太快了……亮……”快感过于猛烈，大仓站立的腿已经开始打颤，如果不是腰被锦户搂着，另外一条腿被锦户抬着，大概大仓早就滑落到地上去了。

“那要慢点吗？”故意的放慢速度，故意不到那点，让大仓想要感受快感却又无法抓住。

大仓被逼的眼泪都出来了：“亮，不要……”

“不要？不要什么？不要慢？还是不要快？嗯？”恶意的猛顶敏感点，大仓直接哭了出来。

“亮真坏……不要慢好不好……拜托亮……”

轻轻舔舐掉泪水，动力全开，大仓出口的呻吟声已是破碎。

“忠义真是性感，恨不得每时每刻都在你的身体里，永不分离！”

大仓忠义睁开眼，一眼就看到镜子里的自己，双颊泛红，媚眼如丝，嘴角还挂着呻吟时无法闭口而流下的津液，整个人都彰显着被性爱滋润浸泡。

张开嘴，直接咬上锦户亮的肩膀，留下一口牙印。

“亮再欺负我，我就咬死你！”大仓恶狠狠的盯着锦户亮。

“好，你就……咬……死我。”锦户亮眼里满是笑意，还把咬放重了发音。

大仓忠义醒过来的时候，已经日上三竿，刚要翻身，被酸软到不像自己的腰部阻止了，耳边传来低低的笑声，大仓一个甩手就想招呼上去。

“怎么，忠义还有力气？”握住大仓的手指，另一只手伸进被窝，慢慢揉着大仓那酸软的腰，舌尖一根一根的舔舐着大仓好看修长的手指，留下津液，色情无比。

“忠义……今天先放过你……”重重的亲吻握住的手指，锦户亮翻身下床，去了浴室。

大仓忠义看到了那站立的家伙，虽然锦户亮做起来很狠，像头狼一样，可是自己很喜欢。

亲吻上刚被锦户亮吮吸亲吻的手指，手臂遮住眼睛，只看到嘴角抑制不住勾起的弧度。


End file.
